


The Power Of Suggestion

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: This Should Totally Be A Thing [23]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Forbidden Love, Funny, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Humorous Ending, Idiots in Love, Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: I wrote this to make people happy. :)





	The Power Of Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> This has been the week from hell. I wanted to make people happy because that always makes me happy. I hope you are happy after you read this. :)

“We really shouldn’t do this,” Olivia gasped.

”Of course, we should,” James whispered hotly in her ear.

He let go for a moment and Olivia’s heart began to beat faster.

”Really, at my age this is preposterous,” she cried. “If anyone were to find out.”

”No one’s going to find out,” James grunted as he gave her a nudge against her back.

”Oh, dear, I really shouldn’t do this in a skirt,” she groaned, as the fabric lifted around her legs.

”Nonsense,” James said, and she could hear a bloody smirk in his voice. “I’ll just go ‘round front of you.”

“Really, James, we must stop,” she said, attempting to use her most commanding voice but just sounding winded.

James sighed.

”If you insist,” he said, but it sounded like a whine to Olivia.

He walked around behind her to grab hold of the chains.

Olivia slid carefully down until her feet touched the ground. Still, she wobbled slightly.

Instantly, James was at her side, his arm around her.

”Olivia, everyone who matters is aware of our relationship so why is this such a big deal?”

She looked up at him and chuckled at the pout she saw on his face.

”Because, love, it’s one thing to be in a relationship with a younger man, but taking a turn at the swings on a playground is something else entirely.”

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, you should search "worth it by rhea" the video is awesome. definitely...worth it. :D But the Carrie Fisher parts might make you cry. :'(


End file.
